


How Dirty Boys Get Clean (And Then Dirty Again)

by schneestern



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-03
Updated: 2007-05-03
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneestern/pseuds/schneestern
Summary: The boys get dirty and decide to take a shower. Porn ensues.





	How Dirty Boys Get Clean (And Then Dirty Again)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a (very, very, very) late birthday fic for the wonderful [](http://kashmir1.livejournal.com/profile)[kashmir1](http://kashmir1.livejournal.com/), who wanted "J2 all fucked out and sweaty, the dirtier the better". It didn't quite turn out that way, but I hope you still like it, hon!

“My bedroom looks like it's straight out of a cheesy romance novel, with all our clothes laid out in a trail like that.” Jared observes, brows furrowed in what could either be deep thought or stomach cramps from all the Chinese food they had earlier. Jensen honestly can never tell the difference.

“No, it doesn't. You have blood on your face, Jay. That never happens in romance novels.”

“Yes, it does. Like, when the guy was in a fight and then he gets all bloody defending the girl's honor and then she gets horny and slams him against...”

“Seriously, dude,” Jensen interrupts him, “I don't even wanna know where you get all this stuff from. Besides, that isn't real blood on your face anyway.” Jensen bends forward and slides his tongue over the small stain of blood on Jared's neck. It tastes gross, so sweet it's sickening, but he keeps licking at Jared's skin until the salty tang comes out that's all Jared. He gently sucks on the pulse point until Jared's squirming under him, big hand determinedly trailing down Jensen's stomach. Jensen swats the hand away, before it can even get close to his cock.

“Way too soon, Jared,” he says, rolling away from Jared's exploring hand. The fluffy, white carpet they're lying on is soft under his back and Jensen's about to settle down again, ignoring Jared's whining about, “No fair,” and how it's not too soon for _him_ , when he realizes the carpet under him is wet. Jensen moves into a sitting position, so he can get a better look and yeah, there it is, come and fake blood smeared together in an ugly red stain.

“Gross,” Jared mutters in a voice that is somewhere between delight and fascinated disgust. Trying hard to ignore the fact that Jared's hand is already half way to actually touching the spot on the carpet, Jensen rubs a hand over his chest. His skin feels sticky and when Jensen looks at his fingers he sees that they're smeared with god knows what. He wonders how they ended up fucking for hours instead of cleaning off all the dirt from shooting first. It's like they couldn't keep their hands off each other for even a second once they'd crossed the threshold of Jared's place. Jensen can't even remember it all, the past hours blurring together in a pleasant haze of Jared's mouth on his, their sweaty skin sliding together and their harsh breathing filling the air.

And it's not like Jensen has anything against getting fucked, not at all, but there's sweat drying on his back, and it burns in the scratch marks Jared left there. “We need to shower, Jay, seriously.”

Jared grunts instead of answering and when Jensen looks over he sees that Jared has abandoned the spot on the carpet. He's on his back now, hand wrapped around his dick, stroking slowly. For a moment, Jensen forgets about taking a shower, distracted by the way the muscles in Jared's arm work every time he moves his hand along his slowly hardening cock. He watches the way Jared's eyes are squeezed close tightly, the way he bites his lip in concentration. Jensen feels his own cock stir, but he can also see the fake blood on Jared's chest and it reminds him of his own skin, dried come starting to itch on his stomach.

It takes all of Jensen's willpower to get up off the floor, aching muscles protesting with every step he takes. It's even harder not to look back at Jared to see if he's following him, when he says “Don't know about you, but I'm gonna take that shower now, Jared.” And he makes it out of the bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom without turning around once.

Of course once he's actually in the bathroom, and realizes that Jared hasn't followed him, Jensen's more than tempted to simply go back and not give a damn about this whole getting clean business. But he's never been one to just cave like that, so instead he steps into the shower and turns it on. He makes it as hot as he can bear and then enjoys the feeling of the water running down his back, watches the fake blood and dirt wash away from his body.

Jared's shower isn't exactly big, how Jared even fits in this thing is a mystery to Jensen, but at least it doesn't stutter between cold and warm like Jensen's sometimes does. He blindly grabs for the shampoo, squirting some of it in his hand. It smells like coconuts and reminds Jensen of Jared and the way the hair falls in his face. He closes his eyes while he rubs the shampoo into his hair, letting the smell of it fill his nostrils, before washing it out again.

Rolling his shoulders under the warm water, Jensen feels his bunched up muscles uncoil. His hand curls around his dick almost of its own volition and he jacks himself slowly, bracing a hand against the shower wall to keep his balance. He enjoys the feeling of lazy arousal and the hot water against his bare skin.

He doesn't know how long he's been standing there like this, when a cool breeze of air hits his wet skin and Jared crowds into the shower stall behind him. He hears the door slide closed, hot mist swirling around him once more and he turns around, smiling at Jared, because a shower is good, but a shower with Jared is better.

“Took you long enough,” Jensen drawls, body flushed from the heat.

“I...uh, got side-tracked?” Jared looks down, biting his lip and Jensen follows his gaze. He has to laugh a little when he sees Jared's limp dick and realizes what exactly he means.

“You jerked off without me, Jay? Could've asked. I'd have stayed to help.” Jensen's smirk doesn't go all the way, a bit too tired to be anything more than a good try at best.

“'m sorry,” Jared ducks his head, wet hair slipping into his eyes. “Lemme make it up to you?”

And Jensen smiles back, because he could never resist the earnest look in Jared's eyes. He moves them around then, so that he can lean against the cold wall of the shower stall, Jared's broad back shielding him from most of the spray of the shower. It's a little awkward and they have barely enough space to turn, bodies bumping against each other but they manage eventually.

Bracing his hands against the slippery wet tiles Jensen watches the way the dirt and the fake blood mix and run down Jared's chest. His eyes follow their path, trailing down the length of Jared's body. Jensen's pretty sure that if he keeps watching Jared, jerking off to it, he could come from that alone.

But Jared seems to have something else in mind. Slowly he lowers himself down, knees hitting the floor of the shower with a soft thump. It's a tight fit and Jared's face is practically in Jensen's crotch by the time he has his legs arranged under him. Jensen reaches for the back of Jared's head, gently smoothing down his hair, eyes glued to Jared's face and his parted lips.

For a moment neither of them moves and Jensen revels in the feeling of the cold wall against his back, the hot water flowing over his hand in Jared's soft hair. Something curls in his stomach, tight and hot, and he swallows, trying hard not to think about anything at all.

“Jared, I...” he starts to say, not sure what words are going to come out of his mouth next. But Jared nods at him and says, “I know, Jen. I know.” He smiles and then reaches for Jensen's hips, thumbs stroking over the wet skin, tracing small circles there. Jensen shivers under the touch, moaning softly.

Jared moves a little closer, his breath puffing against Jensen's thigh and Jensen can see Jared's knee slipping to the side on the shower floor. He moves his foot, sliding it next to Jared's knee, holding it in place. It gets him a hand around his cock and one long, slow lick up the length of it. “Jesus,” Jensen says and Jared hums happily as he takes the head of Jensen's cock in his mouth, tongue curling around it, sucking hard.

Jensen's hand slips deeper into Jared's hair, gripping it tightly. He moans softly, when Jared takes his cock in as far as he can, hand twisting around the base. His tongue slides along the underside as he starts up a slow rhythm, frown of deep concentration appearing on his face. Jared takes blowjobs very seriously and Jensen likes watching him do it, the way Jared's head moves between his legs, eyes focused and intense. It feels comfortable, warm and familiar.

A few stray strands of hair keep slipping in Jared's eyes and Jensen brushes them away. “Look at me, Jared,” he murmurs and he's almost sure it's not audible over the rush of the shower, but Jared immediately looks up, eyes dark. He still has Jensen's cock between his swollen lips and they're spread wide in the most obscene way Jensen has ever seen.

Jensen trails his fingers along his cock between Jared's hand at the base and his mouth around the tip. Carefully he strokes his thumb over Jared's upper lip, feeling the push of it on his dick. He can hear Jared harshly suck in a breath through his nose, looking up at Jensen, but he holds still until Jensen lets his hand fall to the side again.

It's only after Jensen has stopped touching him, that he starts moving again, taking Jensen's dick in to the root, until it bumps the back of his throat. Jared swallows and then sucks hard, moving fast and rough. It has to hurt, but Jensen can't quite bring himself to stop Jared, fingers balled into fists at his sides. His foot against Jared's knee keeps slipping and he thinks he might fall, but Jared's there immediately; hand pressing hard against Jensen's hip holding him up. Jensen can see the strain of it work from Jared's biceps down over his back, muscles corded with the tension.

He groans, and starts moving his hips now, pushing into Jared's mouth. It's a sloppy rhythm, because he barely has any purchase in the wet shower, but Jared guides him along, mouth and hand working to find the right pace. They've done this a thousand times before, but it always feels like that first time, the way Jared's mouth is a tight, warm heat around his dick, all the other little places their skin touches almost accidentally and the way that it's never just about getting off.

Jared sucks at his cock hard, one hand holding his balls, long fingers stroking over them lightly and touching the sensitive skin right behind. It doesn't take much. When Jared looks up at him again, all happiness and warm confidence, it's enough to make Jensen come, hips stuttering and snapping forward. He feels Jared swallow around him, one hand stroking over his hip reassuringly, the other still holding him in place.

When he's spent, his body goes completely slack and he slips a little against the wall, barely holding his body up. He watches Jared pull back, Jensen's cock slipping out from between his lips. It sends a thrill through him, the way Jared's lips are bruised and slightly swollen.

For a moment Jared struggles to get up, but then he's pressing his body against Jensen's and reaches for the handles, turning the water off. The silence that follows is somehow more complete after the constant flow of water and Jensen can only hear his heavy breathing, heart still pounding loudly.

“You think you can stand on your own, princess?” Jared smirks, but it's got no bite, only affectionate teasing.

Jensen rolls his eyes at that and nods.

It seems like it's enough of an answer for Jared: he turns around to leave, but then he seems to reconsider, moving back into Jensen's space in one smooth motion, pressing their lips together. The kiss is messy, all tongue and wet lips and Jensen can taste himself on Jared's tongue. He curls his hand into the wet hair at the nape of Jared's neck, squeezing lightly.

After another moment, Jared finally breaks away and slips out of the shower. Jensen watches his back as he rummages through a cupboard on the other side of the bathroom and the way his ass moves as he bends down to pull out two big, white towels. Jared slings one over his shoulder and keeps the other one in his hands.

When he steps back into the shower, pressing in next to Jensen once more, wrapping him in a towel and then proceeding to carefully rub him dry, Jensen closes his eyes, not sure whether he wants Jared to see the emotions there just yet.

“You okay, Jen?” Jared's voice is right next to his ear and Jensen instinctively reaches for him, pulls him in for another short kiss, lips pressing together.

“I'm fine,” he says, once he pulls back again and he opens his eyes to look at Jared. “Just thinkin' 'bout how I'm gonna lick that blood behind your ear away later.”

Smiling, Jared runs a hand through his hair. “Thought I was the hero here. You're only the damsel in distress who gets to be really, really thankful.”

Jensen snickers. “Never heard of a manly hero who beats off on the bedroom floor all by himself.”

Jared huffs out an indignant breath and snaps the towel against Jensen's ass. Jensen socks him in the shoulder in return and says “Bet you're not enough of a knight in shining armor to carry me back to the bedroom, Padalecki.”

“You're such a girl, Jensen,” And then Jared sticks his tongue out at him, eyes shining with laughter.

They never quite make it back to bed that night, fucking on the soiled rug again so Jared can prove to Jensen just how much of a manly hero he really is.


End file.
